Heartwarming & Lovely Winters
by MariaAmber
Summary: This story is about a girl who recently moved to a new country and meets a very familiar boy who she soon starts to fall for. It takes place in a cold yet warm winter setting and will leave you wanting to know more and more about what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving to Paradise

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic I'm writing about Mitch (TheBajanCanadian) and I really hope you guys enjoy it :)**

_**Amber's POV**_

I waved goodbye to my parents as I walked onto the plane with my best friend who was scrolling through Twitter on her phone.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love you." I yelled to them.

"Bye honey, we'll miss you too!" they yelled back as tears started to fill their eyes.

I was going to miss them, but I was even more excited than sad about moving to Canada. I've only been there twice before for only about a week, but I loved it there and I decided that's where I want to live when I turned 18. And now, I'm finally 18 and moving to Montreal with my friend Ivy. We both saved up enough money to rent an apartment together and move to destination of our dreams. She's been there several times before to visit her boyfriend. I still don't understand how she does long-distance.

"Eek, I'm so pumped! I cannot wait to get there. I'm finally gonna be able to see Troye again!" Ivy exclaimed happily. Troye was her boyfriend of 1 and a half years. He was a nice guy and all, but ever since they started going out, Ivy has been acting a little but more pushy, but I didn't mind. As long as my best friend's happy, so am I.

"Yeah, I know! And as soon as we get on the plane we have to start vlogging, like, as soon." I said, emphasizing the second 'as soon'.

We both graduated high school half a year ago and decided to continue on with making YouTube videos for our channel "theAmbertomyIvy" where we posted a bunch of random yet cool videos and some gaming ones here and there. We were doing pretty good so far with half a million subscribers and soon enough, that was going to be our job.

Ivy was more of that fashion girl so she watched more beauty videos while I was the complete opposite and watched people play video games. My favorite game to watch people play was Minecraft and my favorite youtuber was BajanCanadian. I started watching him play at about 50,000 subscribers and now he had 2 million. He was really amazing and talented but I knew out of all the fangirls, it would be impossible to notice me. I don't have much time to watch YouTube so I mainly watch his Hunger Games videos. Telling from his name and character skin, I guess he lives in Canada and has brown hair and brown eyes and apparently has a checkered hoodie. Maybe I'll see him around when we go to travel around? But I highly doubt it, so I just move on and forget how perfect he is for me.

We finally got to our seat, and of course Ivy got the window seat since the sun was "nourishing" for her complexion. I took the video camera out of my bag, flipped it open, and hit the button.

"Hey everyone, how's it goin'? Me and Ivy are on the plane now waiting to take off to get to Canada, eh?" I chuckle and Ivy takes the camera to show them outside the plane and tell them more about future plans for our channel.

I thought about how close we actually lived to Montreal, since we were moving from New York, but the plane ride was just quicker and more fun I guess. But the closer the better, so I can go down to see my parents more often than usual. And maybe I won't go alone this time.

"I'm so thrilled to move there, it's gonna be so nice and fun! And maybe I could even do the boyfriend tag for you guys! Wouldn't that be interesting?" Ivy kept talking to the camera about all that stuff until the flight attendant told us to fasten our seat belts and put away the 'electronic device' to get ready for take off.

Ivy couldn't stop squirming around. Wow, she was really excited. I was too and all, but holy shit she looked like a monkey who just came across his first banana in a billion years. She just couldn't contain herself and started baffling a bunch of random words as she does when she can't handle what's going on in her brain. Jeez, how did I come around to be her best friend? Whatever, the important thing is is that we're just about to take off and get to the best place in the whole world.

**So that was my first chapter, I'm probably gonna be posting new ones everyday if I for how short it was, next chapters will be longer! Please post reviews to help me improve on my writing! Thanks for reading and hope you liked it :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Starbucks and Moving

**Heyy, second chapter right here :D hope you're enjoying it so far. Might be posting another one later today!**

_**Amber's POV**_

We were already there in no time, only an hour flight. It could have been 45 minutes if it wasn't for the snow but as long as we got there safely, I didn't care how long it took. We got off the plane and went to the baggage claim. Afterward, we went to meet up with Troye so he could drive us to our apartment. He only lived 20 minutes away from the airport, so it was reasonable to ask him to do that for us.

"There! I see him! In the black jacket." Ivy was screaming his name. "Here! We're here, Troye! Look babe. Over here!" I don't know how the heck she distinguishes him from the whole crowd, he looked the same as everyone else in black jackets and that had dark brown hair. Boyfriend senses I'm guessing? Ivy starts running to him and drops her luggage and they embrace and share a quick kiss before he lets go of her and gives me a warm hug that slightly chokes me.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in forever! Can't believe you two are still best friends" he said, sounding quite rude. Ivy laughed and kissed him on the cheek as he picked up her luggage and started heading out the door. Of course, me being boyfriendless left me carrying my own bags, but luckily Ivy helped me with my carry-on so I wouldn't keep falling over. We got to his truck and threw the luggage inside. I sat in the back seat as they both got in the front and shared a kiss for what seemed to be 5 minutes, but I guess that's the result of not seeing your boyfriend in 7 months. I sat there awkwardly checking my phone, but doing nothing on it.

When we arrived at the building, we all took our bags and walked inside. The lady with an obvious fake smile on her face asked us the usual question. "What are your names, dears?"

"Amber Collins" I told her.

"Ivy Baker" Ivy said then turned to look at Troye and smiled.

She handed us the keys to our apartment and we walked over to the elevator. We hit the button to go up and waited a while. Ivy and Troye were talking about their plans for later. Looks I'll be doing nothing tonight. The elevator dinged to signal it was here and the doors opened to a guy dressed in a red and black hoodie. He looked up from his phone and glanced at me quickly before he stepped out and walked away. I noticed his eyes were a nice hazel, brown color. I liked that color. It reminded me of someone but I had to much on my mind to think of anyone.

_**Mitch's POV**_

I was checking Instagram and some new photos that were recently posted by Jerome and Adam at some bar. I smirked at how ridiculously drunk they looked, but I knew I wish I was with them. The elevator did that ding I hated and opened the doors. I looked up and saw a girl standing along with a couple. I looked at her only to see her looking back at me. She had long blonde hair that looked quite messy, but it was cute. She also had these amazing deep blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean in the summer. I didn't want to seem weird so I kept walking and went out of the building. I have to admit though, she was really pretty. Maybe her room's close to mine and I can get to know her? _Stop it Mitch,_ I thought _you just got out of a relationship, you really don't need a new one._ It was honestly the last thing I needed.

I kept walking up to Crescent Street and put my headphones into my ears. I turned up some dubstep that was playing and kept walking until I arrived at a Starbucks. Time to get my food and drank on! I strolled inside and went over to the counter. "I'll take a large vanilla bean frappucino." I told the lady. I'm a sucker for vanilla anything. I gave her the money and took my coffee, then sat at a two person table. I took a sip of it. _Mmmm tastes like Christmas morning._ It really did taste delicious. I took out my phone and started scrolling around on different things while listening to my music and drinking my frap.

**_Ivy's_ POV**

"Bye baby! See you tomorrow and thanks for the ride!" I shouted to Troye as he drove away. He's such a nice guy, I don't know why so many people - especially girls - dislike him. Eh, whatever, as long as we're happy and Amber's okay with it, my life is going just fine. After he left, me and Amber went back up to our room to unpack what we had. The mover's wouldn't be coming until Saturday, but we luckily were supplied with a cot and an air mattress for us to sleep on.

The apartment was quite large, which was good enough for me. When you came in, to your right there was a closet and to your left was a guest bathroom. As you walked deeper into the room, there was a large open space in where we would put our TV, couch, and dining table. Next to that area was the kitchen. It wasn't very big, but since me or Amber didn't really cook, it was okay. Walking to the end was our rooms, mine on the left and Amber's on the right. In between was the master bathroom which we shared. I really liked our new place, it was already quite comforting even though it didn't have much inside it.

"Jeeesus, I'm hungry already. Can we go get a snack or something." Amber's stomach rumbled which clearly indicated she was starving. It was only 1 pm and we technically had lunch on the plane, but I guess a snack couldn't hurt.

"Eh, why not?" I said

"Oh and better yet, Starbucks peppermint mocha is back! Eek, I can't wait to get it! It's been a year since I've drank my sweety." Amber was in love with that thing.

"Of course we're gonna get that," I said assuringly "I mean, when would we not? Now let's be serious." We are possibly the most whitest girls ever.

**Lololol, funny thing is I hate coffee. Oops. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you are confused about something or want to me to improve on some stuff then be sure to tell me. Thanks and byee :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Pfft, Canadians

**Eh, I still didn't do any of my homework, but I'm so addicted to writing. I CAN'T STOP. Anyways enjoy ;P**

_**Amber's POV**_

As we walk into the store which was about a mile walk away from the apartment, I realize I forgot my wallet. _Shit, I really wanted some coffee. _And I kind of really needed it. I felt like I was about to pass out. It's not easy waking up at 6 am and take 2 hours to get ready then have to get to the airport on time and just barely making it onto your flight. Oh and did I forget to mention that I walked a mile? I need some energy or a major sleep-fest. Either way, I still need my mocha.

"Hey, um, I kind of sort of forgot my wallet at home and was wondering if you could buy me my drank?" I asked Ivy.

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me now." She replied.

We walked towards the lady at the register. She asks us what we want and we tell her. As Ivy is ordering for us, I look around and try to spot out what's different between this Starbucks and the one's back home. Nothing much really. As I'm looking around the crowded cafe, I spot someone out of the corner of my eye. It was the same guy from the elevator from earlier today. I observed him more closely cause he really did look familiar. Brown, spiked hair, hazel eyes, tall, laid back, seemed like a really chill kind of person. I heard the woman say something to Ivy and she turned to me looking very worried. "They don't accept US currency." she whispered to me. Awesome. We're standing in a crowded ass place with tons of people watching us about to cancel our order cause we don't have the money. Just great. "Don't you have your credit card with you?" I ask her, but she shakes her head no. Just as we're about to tell the lady to cancel the order, the guy comes over and says something ridiculous.

_**Mitch's POV**_

The bell above the door rings as 2 girls walk inside. I recognize one of them as the girl back at the apartment. I guess it really is a small world. I turn down my music to listen to what they're about to order. Coffee says a lot about a girl, ya know? They suddenly stop midway as the blonde girl is checking her bag and frantically says something to her friend. She rolls her eyes and nods and they continue to walk. Forgot her money I'm guessing? I see them waiting at the counter as the girl starts looking around. I look back to my phone but turn my music off to listen to them. I glance slightly back at them and the brunette starts to say the order. "2 peppermint mochas, please." Typical girls. I chuckle, pretending it was something I heard from my headphones. I checked to make sure no one thought I was eavesdropping just as I heard them start to whisper. [^^] Wow, so they moved here from the US. No onder they're so ditsy. I guess I should be a nice guy and buy them the drinks, I mean, I am Canadian, right? I get up, walk over to the cashier and ask for 2 peppermint mochas while pointing at them. She tells me the total and I go to hand her my card. Right as she's about to take it, one of the girls grab my arm.

"Hey, you don't have to pay for us. It's our fault anyway, nothing wrong with not getting some coffee." the brunette says.

"Eh, it's fine. It's nice to pay for others once in a while you know?" I respond.

She lets go and I give the woman my card. She swipes it and hands it back to me. The 2 girls start to whisper about 'Canadians'. It's not like we can help ourselves. I smirk as I go to take the mocha's and walk back over to them. They're just waiting silently.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Um, uh thanks. A lot. Like really we owe you." she replies. The blonde one is still standing there.

I walk over and take the drinks and bring them back to my table, the girls following me. They sit down with me. Neither of them speak or drink their beverage. They're either creeped out by my offer or just socially awkward. I was really hoping it was neither.

"So...what are your names?" I ask them.

To my surprise, the blonde answers "I'm Amber, and this is my friend Ivy. We just moved here, to Canada."

She had a really cute voice, wasn't high-pitched, pretty low if you ask me, but in a relaxing sort of way. It suited her. I took a gulp of my frappuccino and ask them where they moved from.

"New York." both of them say. That's not too far from here, actually. "It only took us an hour to get here, not long at all." Amber adds as if she read my mind.

"Cool, so where are you guys staying?" I ask, trying not to sound creepy.

"About a mile away from here, in an apartment building." she replies.

"Oh, so it was you at the elevator."

"Huh? Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. Well it's nice to see you again..."

"Mitch." I say.

"Mitch." she repeats. We smile and look each other in the eyes. They were actually stupendous, like the sky on a sunny day. "You have really pretty eyes." I tell her. She blushes and chuckles a bit.

Our contact breaks by Ivy sitting upright in her chair and slapping Amber's shoulder as she continued to look at her phone. I didn't even realize she was on it until she spazzed out.

"OMG, I totally forgot, Asher (Troye's brother) is having his party at one of the fanciest restaurants in Montreal! And we're going tonight at 7!" She said excitedly.

"Greeat.." Amber drags out sarcastically "I mean, that's awesome, but see if they have room for one more." She turns back to me "Are you free tonight?" she asks me.

"I'm not going to some dinner for some guy who's friends with some girls I just met."

"But we owe you, and I guess this is the only way at the moment, so you're either coming with us or... well, nope that's your only option."

I sigh, I didn't feel like going out, I had some videos to make but I guess one night couldn't hurt, especially if it was to get to know some people who I live near now.

"Fine, but only tonight and only cause I bought you your coffee" I tell her. She claps quietly and smiles. She had one of those cute smiles that you always want to see.

I take a drink of my frap and Ivy blurts out, still looking at her phone "Yay! He can go! You'll get to meet Troye and Asher and become good friends with all of us!"

"That's how I like to spend my Wednesday nights, meeting strangers and dining finely with them. Just how I prefer." I respond to her elation.

I hear Amber giggle at my sarcasm and she then asks me for my number to send me all the details. I put it into her phone and next to my name I put a winky face.

"Haha, well okay then." she says as she looks up at me and laughs some more.

"Alright so it's settled, you'll pick us up at 6:30 and drive us to Europea." Ivy tells me. **(sorry if you live in Montreal and something's wrong with these facts, I'm from New York and I just look this stuff up) **

"Cool, so I'll see you guys in 4 hours." I say as we get up.

"Nice meeting you, Mitch." Ivy says then checks her phone again.

I turn to Amber and shake her hand "It was really nice meeting you, again." We both laugh and look each other in the eyes yet again. It was different this time, knowing more about her and who she was. I felt something warm on the inside, but we just smiled and looked away, then walked outside.

**Hopefully everyone who is reading this story is liking it so far? If you have any suggestions message me or leave a review. Might not be able to do daily chapter cause of school :( But I'll still keep working hard and trying. Thankss and byee**


End file.
